Kitty Love
by ghostanimal
Summary: Twoshot: Vlad felt his eye twitched dangerously as the news sunk in. Why did life hate him so much? Contains Maddie the cat. I need a new title
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Summary: Vlad felt his eye twitched dangerously as the news sunk in. Why did life hate him so much?

Rating: K+

Inspiration: Couldn't sleep, came up with this.

Pairings: MaddiexJack

Warnings: None really. Kind of rushed and bad, but kind of funny

Other Notes: Contains two OCs

* * *

"Is she alright?" Vlad asked the vet. Lately, Maddie the cat had been changing physically. Her appetite was increasing, she seemed to be getting larger. The cat had also began to laze around a lot more and was laying next to Vlad instead of scratching at his legs to play or exploring the castle. The cat was only a year old, so it wasn't age.

"Congratulations Mr. Masters. I did a quick scan and we discovered that Maddie is about 60 days pregnant. She's due to give birth anyday now."

Vlad felt his eye twitched dangerously as the news sunk in. Why did life hate him so much? He only half-listened to the doctor's instructions on how to care for her and prepare her for the birth. First thing when he got home was to kill that blasted cat and his owner.

* * *

**Three Months Ago**

Vlad walked outside to get his newspaper. His hair was sleep-messy and he wore his fancy robe and slippers. Grey-blue eyes narrowed as he glared at a fat black, orange and white cat crawling through his yard.

"Shoo!" he hissed waving his paper at it. The cat blinked before walking towards him. Vlad stepped back, but the cat instead came up and purred, rubbing against his legs. Vlad wanted to kick it. The only cat he really cared for was Maddie.

"Jack! Come here boy!"

Vlad looked up and glared as a teen girl with dark red hair tied back in a high ponytail and green eyes wearing a private school uniform jump over the hedges separating their yards into his. She scooped up the fat cat and held it. The cat purred and rested calmly in her arms.

"I'm sorry Mr. Masters. Jack must have snuck out when Dad left for work this morning," she apologized.

"Jack?" Vlad repeated, glaring at the cat. The cat blinked back. It was fat and mostly orange. _Like the fat oaf._ "Oh! Just keep your fat cat off my property!"

"Jack isn't fat!" the girl insisted, shifting him in her arms. "He's just a big boy."

"I don't care," Vlad replied a bit hotly. The girl mirrored his glare as she walked back towards her house. She put the cat into her family's large mansion next to Vlad's before stepping into a limo, which drove off.

Vlad figured that it would be the last time he would ever see that fat cat.

* * *

Vlad shrieked when he noticed, a week later, the fat cat napping in his yard. In his robe, slippers and messy hair, he tried to chase it off.

"Shoo!" he yelled, getting the hose and preparing to turn it on. He sprayed the cat, making it meow loudly and dash into his house. "NOT INTO MY HOUSE!"

The teen girl from next door opened the door and stepped outside. Vlad pointed his finger at her and glared.

"Get your fat cat out of my house!" he yelled at her.

The girl quickly jumped over the hedges and into his yard. Vlad noticed that, being a Saturday, the girl was in a dark purple and black pajama t-shirt and pants. Her hair was a frizzy mess, falling into her make-up less face. The girl dashed inside and emerged five minutes later with a damp cat.

"I figured you'd like Jack," she commented, brushed hair behind her ear. "Considering you have a cute one yourself. What's her name?"

"Did something happen to Maddie? And I don't care for fat cats that wander into my yard and run around my house!" Vlad hissed back.

"Maddie's fine," she said with a roll of her eyes. "And I told you, Jack's not fat! He's just a big boy! I only mentioned your cat because Jack was making friends. They were both hanging around on her scratching post, which is really nice by the way. Where'd you get it?"

"Custom-made," Vlad said a bit coldly, pushed her towards her house slightly. "Please keep the fat cat off my property."

"Jack is not fat, he's just a big boy," she insisted.

"Whatever! I don't want to see it again!" Vlad snapped. The girl rolled her eyes and took a step over the hedges and into her house.

* * *

Over the next five weeks, that stupid fat cat kept showing up. Or as Roxxie insisted, the clever big boy. No matter what, he saw or heard of that cat. Every. Single. Day.

Yes, he got on a first-name basis with Jack's owner. Roxxie was trying everything to keep Jack at home. She was even placing him in his crate. Whenever Jack couldn't come over, Maddie would casually trot over, which would result in Roxxie knocking at his door to return his cat.

Vlad was annoyed, frustrated and angry with this, while Roxxie was amused, surprised and enjoying it. It was almost hilarious to see Vlad blow up over the cat now. Not to mention she was amused and surprised by the cleverness of their cats.

"Come on Mr. Masters! They like each other! Why not let them play together?" she tried to reason with him occasionally.

"No! I don't want that fat cat near my Maddie!" he hissed which would spark an argument about if Jack was really just a big boy or fat.

Then that magical time came. The two saw each other a little less, mainly due to Maddie becoming a bit lazier and fatter. Last time Roxxie saw her, she first made a joke that now he couldn't talk about Jack's weight after seeing Maddie's growing stomach. Then she suggested taking her to a doctor in case it was an infection.

So here he was. Basically learning that life was basically making fun of him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Summary: Vlad felt his eye twitched dangerously as the news sunk in. Why did life hate him so much?

Rating: K+

Inspiration: Couldn't sleep, came up with this.

Pairings: MaddiexJack

Warnings:

Other Notes: Contains two OCs

* * *

"ROXXIE!" Vlad boomed loudly as he banged his fist on her door.

"Mr. Masters, Jack is right here! He's not in your yard!" she said as she opened the door.

"Your fat cat got mine pregnant!" he yelled, carefully holding Maddie. She was napping, purring happily in his arms.

"Jack is not fat! He's a big boy! And how do you know he's the father? There are several male cats around here!" she argued. Vlad's eye twitched.

"Are you saying my cat's a whore?" he hissed, holding onto Maddie a bit tighter. Roxxie rolled her eyes.

"No. Just pointing it out. And I can't really do anything! Time machines haven't been invented yet. I can't go back in time and prevent this!" she informed him. "Not to mention I've never heard of a cat getting an abortion. So what do you want from me? Kitty child support?"

Vlad's eye twitched.

"I made my point. You might want to get that special cat food for pregnant cats. And make sure she has a comfortable spot to nest and have her babies in," Roxxie finished before closing the door calmly in his face.

Vlad sighed and went into his own house. He gently placed Maddie in her (expensive) custom made bed. She curled up and went to sleep. Glancing at the list of things to do while caring for a pregnant cat, he signed. It was a long list.

* * *

For the first time since they met, Vlad invited Roxxie and Jack over. Only reason was to see the kittens.

Maddie gave birth while Vlad was at work. He came home and hunted her down. The snow-white cat was in her expensive bed with a few small dishtowels dragged from the kitchen inside of it, nursing five kittens.

Roxxie came over and was immediately in love with them. She gently used a finger to stroke their tiny bodies, apparently aware of Maddie's very careful eye on her. Roxxie was smart enough to not pick them up until Maddie trusted her around her first set of babies.

Vlad had to admit it: They were the cutest thing he had ever seen. And so _tiny_. When petting them, he had to use one finger.

The first kitten was completely black with white paws and tip of the tail. The second was orange and while. The third was completely white like its mother. The fourth was almost completely white, save for the right front paw being black. The fifth was orange black and white just like it's father.

Jack seemed interested by the kittens. He had tried to sniff and investigate them, but Maddie smacked him with her claws, which made him back off. He settled for lying down a foot away, watching the kittens nurse in curiosity.

"What are you gonna do with them?" Roxxie asked, stroking the black and white one. The small kitchen shifted under her touch before settling back against his mother and sleeping.

"I think I'll keep them all," he said thoughtfully, rubbing Maddie's fur. She purred slightly.

"Can…can I keep one?" Roxxie asked a bit hesitantly. Vlad shrugged.

"If you want. Which one do you want?" he asked.

"You can't expect me to answer that!" she said, frowning. "I have to wait and see their personalities!"

Vlad just rolled his eyes.

Roxxie was finally seeing these personalities she kept talking about when the kittens were six weeks. Since Vlad was at a stump for names, she named them for him based on these personalities she insisted that they had.

The orange and white one was named Pumpkin. It was a pretty cute and lively little girl, even though she was also a major scaredy cat.

The completely white one was named Valerie. She was an average kitten, save for the great fighting skills she used on her brothers and sisters. Vlad decided that the irony was a coincidence.

The white one with the black paw she named Plasmius. She said that it seemed like an interesting name when Vlad asked. The cat was clever and quick. This made Vlad a little happy.

The orange, black and white one was, to put it bluntly, stupid. He was developing a little late and was without a doubt the fattest. To Vlad's delight, she named it Jack Jr. after his daddy.

The irony of the names was short lived when she reached Phantom which she named after the superhero for looking similarish to him: the black kitten with white paws and tip of the tail. The kitten was a little bit above average in intelligence and quite the fighter. Only one that would fight Valerie and win. Not to mention that this was the runt of the litter and slowly over time was beginning to become the leader.

What added insult to injury was that Phantom was the kitten Roxxie wanted.

Vlad tried to coax her into Jack Jr., but she fell in love with Phantom. She said she enjoyed his fighting spirit, his cleverness, his lovable personality and how he much he resembled Danny Phantom. The exact reasons Vlad enjoyed the young kitten too.

When the kittens were weaned and allowed to be taken away from their mother, Roxxie waved as she cuddled Phantom close to her. She said that he could visit Phantom anytime.

Visiting wasn't the same as having though.


End file.
